towrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Yun Sunrunner
History Early training Yun grew up in the streets of Baron's Hed, a city on the Sullustan colony moon of Sulon. Although Kyle Katarn, a fellow Jedi, also grew up on Sulon, they never met until a few days before Yun's life was changed, forever. He spent most of his early years in and out of orphanages and during his early teens he was left to fend for himself on the streets. He got what little food he could by picking pockets and thievery. Eight years he lived like this, until one day, he picked the pocket of a rich looking but blind bureaucrat. Or at least, tried to. For the first time since he could remember, he was caught. Somehow the blind man was able to anticipate the attempt. Little did Yun know that the 'blind man' was the exiled Dark Jedi known as Jerec. Jerec saw Yun's force potential and rather then kill him, he let him join his quest to re-form the Empire. For the next two years, Yun was trained in the ways of the dark side by Jerec's second in command, Sariss and the deranged Twi-lek, Boc. While Sariss concentrated on improving Yun's control of the dark side, Boc trained him in the art of Saber fighting, where first learned to use twin sabers. Although Yun only carried a single lightsaber, he decided the time had come to construct another, but he never managed to start it, for destiny was about to cross his path, in the form of a Jedi in training - Kyle Katarn. The path is set A few days after the first confrontation with Katarn, Yun learned of the true power of the Valley of the Jedi, what power Jerec would gain and what he intended to do with that power. Yun was shocked at what he realized he was doing. On Yun and Kyle's second meeting, Kyle was injured and helpless when his ship crashed and he was forced to eject. Sariss raised her saber to finish off the Jedi. Time, it seemed to Yun at the moment, slowed dramatically as a thousand images flashed through his mind, this man, this...Jedi was the galaxy's last hope against Jerec while Skywalker was still in the unknown regions hunting for lost Jedi artifacts. He knew he had little choice but to defend Katarn, and defend him he did. He ignited his saber quicker then he though possible and parried Sariss' swing. He caught her saber in the ribs and went down just as Kyle scrambled to his feet. Because of Yun's sacrifice, Jerec was defeated by Katarn and the galaxy was saved. Although Katarn mistook him for dead, Yun was in fact in a deep healing trance, from which he awoke the next morning and escaped the Valley in a stolen Imperial shuttle, (later renamed Redemption), and destiny, once again, crossed his path. Still badly injured from the saber wound, he thought his luck was in when he emerged from hyperspace near a medical research facility. He could not have been more wrong. Although he was quickly healed of his wounds, he was captured and used as a test subject for an anti-Jedi chemical weapon. The weapon, when used made all force users violently ill when they attempted to call on the force. He remained locked up at the facility for nearly a year when another Jedi was captured, namely Lanas Rallej who is otherwise known as Enigma. Yun and Enigma escaped eventually and went their separate ways. Still unable to use the force without feeling the effects, Yun agreed to settle on Myrkr where he could live a normal life while the chemicals slowly left his system. There he remained until a small pirate gang conducted a raid on his village, although he thwarted the gang with ease he was forced to leave orbit, and the protective bubble of the Yslalimiri. The force was with him again. He was free to use it without the worry of the chemical's effects. He could feel the presence of countless Jedi, which had risen since the Jedi Academy was established by Luke Skywalker on Yavin IV. Now, unable to return to his life on Myrkr for the force was calling, calling him to a small, desolate world. A World which another Jedi started his journey from. Yun settled on the World of Tatooine under the alias of Yun Sunrunner. He later crossed paths with Enigma in Mos Eisley and their relationship grew. Unfortunately it was not to last when Enigma's past came back to haunt her. They reluctantly went their separate ways, not encountering one another for another five years. The Unwilling Agent Shortly before he crossed paths with her again, Yun was responding to a distress call by the younger brother of Rihani Ambrai when he was captured by Nightshade and subjected to a mind control device designed and created by Agent Klave and was forced to do Nightshade's bidding. Only when he met Enigma once again did he start to fight the device implanted in his skull, which began to give him blackouts. Nightshade knew it was killing him and she risked loosing her prize. She ordered Yun to kill or drive Enigma off and he had little choice but to obey. In secret he attacked her and took her hand but it wasn't enough to convince her to leave. The ordeal only worsened Yun's condition and in response, Nightshade had Yun's body cloned and transferred his mind to the new body. However she overestimated his loyalty and Yun soon regained his free will. Nightshade's wrath was felt by Enigma. She was captured by the Empire to force Yun to bow to Nightshade's wishes once again. But he was not as quick to obey the commands and he set out to rescue Enigma with the help of Neila Tios. The rescue was successful, but the love between Yun and Enigma could never fully be rekindled after she learned that it was he who took her hand, and once again they went their separate ways. On the Run Since the introduction of the Registration Act, Yun's views contrasted hugely with the majority of the Jedi Order so much so that he decided to resign his position within the order and go into self imposed exile in Chiss space, where the act did not apply. He was also, in secret, acting as an agent for Supreme Moff Sevrus to investigate the possibility of Dark Jedi offering their services to the Chiss. On his way however, he was attacked and captured by agents off Black Sun where he was brought to Vallera and imprisioned in carbonite. Unknown to Yun, it has since been revealed that he has a daughter after a rendezvous with Aekanna Slis some five years previous. Thanks to Slis' witchery, Yun either has no memory of the event. Skills and abilities Above all else, Yun excels at dual saber combat and has frequently taken on multiple opponents while wielding his twin sabers. His fighting style isn't fixed to any one form used by other Jedi, rather he uses a blend of several styles including one developed by Yun himself which is based loosely on Jar'Kai (Form X). Although his force abilities and are well developed, his telekinesis far exceeds his other abilities. In contrast, he has difficulty with the relatively simple skills of the mind, such as the famous Jedi Mind trick. Sunrunner, Yun Sunrunner, Yun